Mi molesto compañero
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Como puedes ser alguien tan idiota y molesto? Estoy hasta las narices de su presencia en mi vida. Primero compañero de piso, y ahora compañero de trabajo. Es que no piensa dejarme en paz?


"**Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

_Título: _Mi molesto compañero.

_Penname: _Livia Scofield Miller

_Summary: _Como puedes ser alguien tan idiota y molesto? Estoy hasta las narices de su presencia en mi vida. Primero compañero de piso, y ahora compañero de trabajo. Es que no piensa dejarme en paz?

_Pareja: _Emmet y Rosalie.

_Número de palabras: _4.596

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Llegué al trabajo temprano, como de costumbre. Avancé por el pasillo desierto hacia mi oficina, en el piso 22 del edificio, sin ver a nadie en ninguno de los cubículos de trabajo.

Llegué al mío, encendí el ordenador, que quité el bolso y la chaqueta y me senté mientras el ordenador se acababa de encender.

Me esperaba un largo día de trabajo. Desde que había llegado a Manhantan no había parado ni un segundo quieta.

En cuanto aterricé, vine corriendo a la oficina para la entrevista de trabajo. Me contrataron y al día siguiente comencé a trabajar. En cuanto salía de la oficina me iba a mi nuevo apartamento, en el que vivía con tres personas más. Alice, Bella y… mejor no digo su nombre que sino me pongo de mala leche. Alice y Bella solo venían el fin de semana, por lo que casi vivía con el innombrable. Por lo que me dedicaba buena parte de las tardes a limpiar la mierda que éste dejaba por en medio, y eso que el tío estaba en paro y no hacía nada en todo el día. Agotada, apenas cenaba nada y me iba pronto a la cama, que no a dormir, ya que el tío se pasaba las noches viendo la tele y jugando a videojuegos, poniendo el volumen a tope y gritando cada vez que le mataban, que solía ser cada diez segundos. Deseaba que pasaran las horas y tuviera que venir a trabajar. Hasta hace un par de semanas.

Solo a mi se me ocurre decirle a Alice que en la oficina buscaban a alguien, y ésta se lo dijo al desconsiderado de nuestro compañero de piso. Éste se presentó al día siguiente y, aun no se como, lo contrataron, y me mandaron a mi que le enseñara como iba todo.

- Bueno, Rosie, parece que vamos a pasar todo el día juntos. – dijo sonriendo malévolamente, mientras recorríamos los pasillos de la oficina hasta su cubículo, que por suerte, está bastante alejado del mío.

- No si puedo evitarlo. – dije una vez se sentó en su silla y me marché a toda prisa.

Esta mañana tenía que ir a comer con un cliente muy importante del banco. Así que vine pronto a la oficina para acabar de redactar un informe, entregárselo al jefe y marcharme al restaurante que el cliente había elegido.

Me habían dicho que no iría sola, sino con uno de mis compañeros, cosa que no me desagradó en absoluto. No era la primera vez que íbamos dos o tres a comer con el cliente. Pero para nada me esperaba la elección de mi jefe. Me llamó a la media hora de estar en la oficina, cuando los demás ya hubieron llegado.

Fui rápidamente a su oficina y me quedé helada cuando lo vi a él sentado frente al jefe.

- Señorita Hale. El señor McCarthy va a ser quien le acompañe en la comida de hoy.

- Que? No lo dirá en serio.

- Claro que si. El señor McCarthy a demostrado ser muy apto para éste trabajo y le irá muy bien saber como van éste tipo de comidas.

- Apto? Estará de broma. Lo que el señor McCarthy es… es un vago, que espera a que todo se lo hagan sus compañeros, y atribuyéndose todos los logros y halagos. – dije sintiendo la furia que invadía mi cuerpo.

- Fingiré no haber oído eso. – dijo el capullo de mi compañero, mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado. – me duele que pienses eso de mi.

- Serás…

- Señorita Hale – dijo mi jefe, poniéndose en pie – su trabajo es hacer lo que yo le digo. Y le estoy diciendo que Emmet va a ir con usted a esa comida, no se lo estoy preguntando. A quedado claro?

- Si señor Masen. – dije poniendo mala cara.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y Masen acompañó a mi compañero hacia la puerta, quedándonos ambos a solas.

- Rosalie, pero que narices te pasa? – dijo olvidando su posición en la empresa. – nunca te había visto así.

- Como me haces esto, Edward? Ese tío es un gilipollas. Aun no se como fue que le contrataste.

- Es bueno en éste trabajo. Tiene mucha labia y poder de convicción. Ha hecho que el banco gane muchos clientes.

- Muchas clientas, querrás decir. Y no me hagas explicarte su poder de convicción – dije haciendo una mueca de asco. – no te habrá convencido a ti de la misma manera, no?

- No vuelvas a repetir eso, queda claro? – dijo enfadado ante mi insinuación.

- Veo que sabes a que me refiero. Al igual que el resto. El imbécil se jacta de tirarse a todas las clientas.

- Rosalie… vas a ir a comer con él para hablar con Black. Ha quedado claro?

- Si. – dije sintiéndome derrotada.

Salí del despacho, fui hacia mi cubículo a recoger mis cosas y allí me encontré al idiota, con mi bolso y mi chaqueta en sus manos.

- Nos vamos, Rosie?

- Si. Y para ti soy la señorita Hale. Ha quedado claro McCarthy? – dije cogiendo mis cosas y marchando hacia el ascensor.

Los dos entraos en él en silencio y fuimos hacia la planta baja, donde el recepcionista llamó a un taxi que nos llevaría al restaurante.

Llegamos allí y nos informaron que el señor Black acababa de llegar.

Nos llevaron hasta su mesa y nos sentamos.

Estuvimos largo rato hablando, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpadme, pero es una llamada muy importante – dije al ver el nombre de la pantalla del teléfono.

Me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el baño, donde respondí al teléfono.

- Jasper, que ocurre? Estoy en una reunión muy importante.

- Perdona Rosie. Es que Alice me dijo que te avisara inmediatamente de que ella y Bella no van a ir mañana. Te vas a quedar el fin de semana sola.

- Qué? Lo que me faltaba. Te han dicho el porque?

- Cosas de chicas, dijeron. No lo se.

- Gracias por el aviso. Nos vemos hermano.

- Adiós, Rosie.

Colgué el teléfono y volví a la mesa, donde me encontré a Black y al idiota riendo a carcajadas.

- Que es eso tan gracioso que me he perdido? – dije sentándose de nuevo en mi sitio.

- Emmet me estaba contando un par de historias. Me alegro de que al fin en el banco haya contratado a alguien divertido, y no a otro muermo como los que suelen acompañarte.

- Me alegro de que te lo pases bien. Bueno, has pensado en lo que estábamos hablando?

- Si. Y acepto. Me atrae lo que me habéis ofrecido.

- Genial. – dije estrechando nuestras manos.

- Por cierto, tengo un par de entradas para el partido de jockey del sábado por la noche. Las queréis? – dijo Black, mirándonos a ambos.

- Gracias señor Black – dije sonriendo. _Que suerte. Ya no quedan entradas para ése partido y estaba deseando asistir. _

- Cuantas veces le he dicho que me llame Jacob?

- Las mismas que yo le he dicho que me llame Rosalie. – dije con una sonrisa que me devolvió al instante.

- De acuerdo, entonces aquí tenéis las entradas, Rosalie. – dijo Black dándome una entrada a mi y otra al idiota de McCarthy.

- Gracias Jacob – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- De nada. Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Buen fin de semana, y disfrutad del partido! – gritó desde el interior del coche.

- Bueno, Rosie, ya que no vas a ir al partido, porque no me das tu entrada? - - dijo intentando coger la entrada de mi mano. Pero yo fui más rápida y escondí mi mano tras mi espalda.

- Que te lo has creído – dije retrocediendo.

- Desde cuando te gusta el jockey? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Desde siempre. Y ahora déjame marchar, tengo prisa. – mentí.

Para lo único que tenía prisa era para llegar a casa y disfrutar del poco rato que tendría para estar sola. Me marché casi corriendo y, cuando hube caminado un par de calles, pedí un taxi.

En cuanto llegué a casa me preparé un baño de espuma. Me metí en la bañera y me relajé al instante. _Que gustito._

Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Al menos McCarthy no había fastidiado la reunión. McCarthy… McCarthy... Emmet… _basta ya! _Después de veinte minutos salí de la bañera y me envolví en mi toalla. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

Me volví rápidamente, y del susto solté la toalla y ésta cayó al suelo.

- Joder! – exclamó McCarthy e, instintivamente, le di una sonora bofetada.

- Eres un idiota – dije cogiendo la toalla del suelo y cubriéndome con ella. – no vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Entré en mi dormitorio y, muerta de vergüenza me dejé caer sobre la cama y me puse a llorar de pura rabia. No sabía el porque, pero lo necesitaba.

Acabé quedándome dormida y me desperté cuando ya era de noche.

Noté un leve peso sobre mi cuerpo. Un peso que no había cuando me tumbé en la cama, ya que la toalla había quedado debajo de mí. Me volví lentamente y vi que lo que me cubría era una manta. Esa manta… ese olor a colonia… ugg.

Tiré la manta al suelo al darme cuenta de quien era la manta. Me vestí corriendo y cogí la manta, haciendo una bola con ella y fui hacia el dormitorio del dueño.

Llamé insistentemente a la puerta, hasta que recibí respuesta.

- Un momento!

No esperé ni diez segundos y abrí la puerta.

La manta cayó de mis brazos al suelo, y me quedé con la boca abierta por la imagen que tenía ante mí.

Emmet estaba en medio de su habitación, desnudo. _Parece que sea el día nudista. _Parecía como si le hubiera pillado vistiéndose, ya que llevaba los calzoncillos por las rodillas.

Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude la sorpresa que me había llevado al ver su escultural y perfecto cuerpo desnudo, y no digamos su enorme… _Rosalie, despierta! _

- Tu manta. – dije acabando de meterla en su cuarto de una patada. – y que sea la última vez que entras en mi dormitorio, sobretodo si estoy… - iba a decir desnuda, y él se dio cuenta, ya que al fin reaccionó y se subió los calzoncillos boxers. – bueno, que no vuelva a pasar.

Me di la vuelta y volví a mi dormitorio en busca de mi bolso y mi chaqueta. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las siete. Justo a tiempo. Esa noche tenía una cena y no quería llegar.

Pedí un taxi por teléfono y bajé a la calle a esperarlo.

Por suerte llevaba un pequeño estuche con maquillaje y un pequeño peine. Me peiné y me maquillé un poco. A los cinco minutos llegó el taxi.

Me subí en él y marchamos hacia la casa de mi chico/rollo/amigo.

En cuanto llegué, Edward ya me estaba esperando en el portal de su casa.

- Estás guapísima. Bueno, como siempre. – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me llevó hacia el interior del edificio.

Entramos en su piso, me cogió el bolso y me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Miré a Edward a la cara y me di cuenta de la extraña expresión que había en su rostro y sus ojos.

- Que ocurre, Edward? Estás bien?

- La verdad es que no. Bella no me habla.

- Y eso? No me ha comentado nada. – dije extrañada. Bella era una de mis mejores amigas. – por eso no ha venido éste fin de semana?

- Si. Realmente no se que me ha pasado. Yo solo quería avanzar en nuestra relación, pero no he hecho más que alejarla. Se ha marchado.

- Como querías avanzar? – dije tomando sus manos entre las mías.

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

- Y te dijo que no?

- No me dijo nada. Simplemente se marchó corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver desde que se fue hace dos semanas.

- Pero si te ama… lo se… me lo ha dicho muchas veces… no entiendo como ha actuado así. Debe de haberse asustado. La has llamado?

- No – dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado. – crees que debería hacerlo?

- Ya no. Lo que deberías hacer es ir a buscarla.

- Que?

- Demuéstrale que irías hasta el fin del mundo a por ella.

- Tienes razón. Cuando crees que debo marcharme?

- No pierdas el tiempo.

- Dices que me marche ahora?

- Pues claro! – dije poniéndome en pie de un salto. – venga, ve a hacer las maletas.

- Si!

Edward se levantó y corrió hacia su dormitorio. Salió a los diez minutos con una maleta en la mano.

- No se que haría sin ti, Rose.

- Nada. Venga, vamos.

Le acompañé hasta el garaje y allí nos despedimos.

- Rose, ten. – dijo dándome un juego de llaves. – es la copia de las llaves de mi piso. Había preparado la cena para ésta noche. Llévatela a tu casa.

- Gracias Edward. Buena suerte.

- Gracias, Adiós.

Arrancó con suavidad y se marchó en su flamante volvo.

Subí de nuevo al piso de Edward y metí la cena en un par de tupperware. Llamé a un taxi que me llevó a casa. Subí en el ascensor, cosa que casi nunca hacía, y en cuanto fui a abrir la puerta de casa recordé el porque de haber quedado con edward justamente ésa noche.

Si durante la semana tocaba sesión de cine y de videojuegos, los viernes y el fin de semana tocaba sesión de sexo.

Entré en casa intentando no escucharle, pero fue imposible. Dejé la cena sobre la mesa y me metí en mi cuarto. Había perdido el apetito.

Me quité la ropa, incluso el sostén y me quedé en braguitas. Cogí una camiseta del armario y me la puse. Me tumbé sobre la cama mirando al techo y escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que venían del dormitorio. Entre grito y grito de Emmet sigue y Emmet no pares y más oí a Emmet gritar algo que casi hizo que me cayera de la cama al querer levantarme.

- Rose… Rose… - iba diciendo mientras yo salía del dormitorio.

- Que narices…. – dije deteniéndome en medio del pasillo. _Tranquila, Rosalie. La chica debe de llamarse Rose. Es solo una coincidencia._

- Como has dicho? Salte de encima. – dijo la voz de la chica. Parecía estar enfadada. – Me llamo Alicia, no Rose.

- Alicia, perdona.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y salió la tal Alicia, desnuda, con la ropa en las manos.

- Oh! – exclamó al verme ahí plantada.

- Puedes entrar ahí y vestirte, si quieres. – dije señalando hacia mi cuarto. La chica me sonrió agradecida y yo hice lo mismo.

Salió a los cinco minutos y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro antes de salir.

- De nada Alicia.

Cerré la puerta y me volví. Vi a Emmet mirándome desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Que haces aquí? – dijo poniéndose una camiseta, no se había molestado en ponerse pantalones.

- Te recuerdo que vivo aquí.

- Pensaba que no volverías hasta tarde. Que habías salido.

- He vuelto.

- Yo…

- No digas nada más. Ya he oído más que suficiente – volví hacia mi dormitorio y volví a vestirme. No podría aguantar más tiempo viendo el careto de Emmet.

Me quité la camiseta y me puse un vestido negro bastante ceñido y unos zapatos de ocho centímetros de tacón. Me peiné un poco, cogí un pequeño bolso, en el que metí mi monedero y me marché.

Emmet ya no estaba en el salón y la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada. _Mejor. Si le llego a ver seguro que acabo zurrándole._

Bajé corriendo las escaleras con la intención de ir a la discoteca que había en menos de dos minutos de casa.

Como conocía al portero de la discoteca, éste me hizo un gesto para que pasara sin necesidad de hacer cola. Bueno, hubiera logrado entrar si alguien no hubiera aparecido de la nada y me hubiera cogido del brazo, llevándome a un callejón que había al lado de la entrada de la discoteca. Nadie había parecido haberse percatado de mi secuestro.

Noté la pared contra mi espalda y un musculoso cuerpo se puso ante mí, barrándome el paso. Levanté la mirada y vi de quien se trataba.

- Imbécil! – grité intentando esquivarle. Pero puso una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza y me acorraló contra la pared. - Que estás haciendo? – dije sintiendo el dulce aliento de Emmet en mi rostro.

- Lo que ambos deseamos.

Se acercó más a mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Noté algo duro tocando mi entrepierna y enseguida supe lo que era. Acercó su rostro al mío, con clara intención de besarme pero puse mi mano sobre sus labios.

- Aquí no. – susurré cogiendo una de sus manos.

Tiré de él y comencé a caminar hacia casa a toda velocidad. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso mientras Emmet pegó su pecho contra mi espalda y sentí su erección en mi trasero. Eso hizo que me diera aun más prisa en abrir la puerta y entrar al portal. Llamé al ascensor, impaciente.

En cuanto éste se abrió empujé a Emmet al interior, lanzándome a su cuello, sujetándome al él rodeando mis piernas en su cintura, besándole deseosa de sentir sus labios, mientras él apretaba el botón del cuarto piso. Nuestro piso.

Sujetó mis piernas mientras introducía su lengua en mi boca.

Sonó el timbre del ascensor, anunciando que ya habíamos llegado. Emmet salió del ascensor, conmigo aun en brazos, y abrió la puerta de nuestro piso.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y me sentó sobre la mesa, apartando la comida que había dejado unas horas antes.

Estiré mis brazos, cogí el cuello de su camiseta y acerqué su rostro al mío, besando de nuevo sus carnosos labios.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas, mientras las mías recorrían su musculoso torso, intentando quitarle la camiseta.

- Espera – dije apartándose de mí y quitándose el mismo la camiseta. – túmbate.

- Para que?

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me fue tumbando sobre la mesa, mientras levantaba mi vestido hasta la cintura. Llevó sus manos hacia la goma de mis braguitas, besando las partes de mi cuerpo que iba dejando desnudas.

- Que haces?

- Algo que estoy deseando desde hace tiempo. Si tú quieres, claro. – dijo sin dejar de besar mi piel.

- Si. Hazlo. – dije al comprender, poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su negro cabello y enredándolo entre mis dedos.

Bajó lentamente mi ropa interior, besándome hasta llegar a mi sexo ya mojado por la excitación. Abrí mis piernas para potenciar el placer que sentí al sentir su lengua recorriendo mi clítoris y todo mi ser, tan hábilmente como si ésta no fuera la primera vez que estábamos juntos.

- Emmet… sigue… sigue por ahí – dije entre jadeos, con mi mano aun en su cabeza, dirigiéndole, aunque eso no hacía falta.

Emmet estaba logrando él solito que llegara al orgasmo. No tardé mucho en llegar y soltar un fuerte gemido de placer.

Volví a sentir sus labios recorriendo mi vientre, subiendo mi vestido hasta sacarlo por mi cabeza. Con mi mano aun en su cabeza le indiqué que besara mis pechos, mientras que con la otra mano iba desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros. Los bajé como pude y saqué su miembro de sus boxers, liberando su erección. Lo sujeté con suavidad, acariciándole, sintiendo los jadeos de Emmet mientras éste seguía succionando mis pezones.

- Para. – logré decir, haciendo que Emmet me mirara sorprendido.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y yo me levanté de la mesa. Empujé a Emmet hasta el sofá y lo tumbé de un solo empujón en él.

- Ahora me toca a mí. – dije quitándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos, sacándolos por sus pies.

Me coloqué sobre él, de rodillas en el sofá, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Empecé besando sus labios. Su pecho, jugando con sus pezones y mi lengua. Su torso. Su ombligo. Bajé mis manos hasta su miembro, sujetándolo, preparándolo para introducirlo en mi boca deseosa de saborearle. Pasé mi lengua por el glande, mientras lo masajeaba con una mano. Fui besándolo de arriba a bajo, hasta introducirlo del todo en mi boca. Chupé con suavidad al principio pero con más rapidez al sentir los jadeos de Emmet, comunicándome sin palabras que estaba logrando hacer que llegara al éxtasis.

- Rose, no… no hace falta que…

Sabía lo que quería decirme. Quería que me apartara antes de liberarse en mi boca, pero no me importaba. Quería saborear hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y lo conseguí.

- Rose… - dijo mientras sacaba su miembro de mi boca y acerqué de nuevo mis labios a los suyos.

- Qué?

- Quiero estar dentro de ti. Lo necesito. – dijo jadeando en mi boca, mientras buscaba su lengua desesperadamente.

- Yo también.

Me sujetó por los hombros y con un suave y rápido movimiento sentí mi espalda contra el frío suelo, con Emmet sobre mí, introduciéndose con cuidado dentro de mí.

- Emmet, más rápido. – dije poniendo mis manos sobre su trasero, sujetándolo con fuerza. Apretando hacia mi, para sentirlo más dentro.

Emmet aceleró la velocidad de sus estocadas, mientras que yo me movía a más velocidad.

Nuestros jadeos se iban acompasando. Nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo tiempo. Sentí la humedad brotar de mi a la vez que sentía la suya dentro de mi cuerpo.

Me abracé a él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban mientras que él ponía sus manos al lado de mi cabeza.

- Nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar. – dije en un susurro, acariciando su espalda.

- Yo tampoco, aunque no puedo negar que lo deseaba.

- Lo se. – dije sin poder evitar soltar una risita. – pude oírlo.

- Graciosilla. – dijo besándome de nuevo.

Salió de mí y se levantó, tendiéndome su mano. La tomé y me levanté del suelo.

- Hay algo que quiero probar. – dije mirándolo con picardía.

- Hay algo que no hayamos hecho ya?

- Si. - Me volví, dándole la espalda y pasando mi trasero por su miembro, que pareció cobrar vida de nuevo al entender mi insinuación. – Vamos – dije cogiendo de nuevo su mano, corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

Me acerqué a la pared que había al lado de la cama, con las manos en la pared y noté como Emmet se acercaba lentamente. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, bajando sus manos hacia mi pubis, acariciándome lentamente hasta introducir dos dedos en mi sexo.

- Emmet…

- Tranquila, todo llegará. – dijo moviendo sus dedos a toda velocidad, introduciéndolos y sacándolos, mientras se acercaba más a mi. Sentí su erección rozar mis nalgas.

Llevé una mano hacia atrás, cogiendo su miembro, masajeándolo e introduciéndolo por mi trasero, sintiendo una nueva punzada de placer.

- Dale. – dije apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared. Mientras iba sintiendo sus dedos más profundamente en mí y sintiendo sus estocadas cada vez más violentas, pero más excitantes.

Me pareció oír unas voces pero enseguida deseché esa idea.

- Emmet… sigue, más deprisa… - supliqué al sentir que estaba llegando al punto máximo de mi felicidad. – Ya casi estoy.

- Y yo… Rose… Rosalie…

- Ya… ah!

- Rose…

- Creo que me estoy mareando. – dije bajando mis manos hasta encontrar la suya, que estaba sobre mi cintura.

Emmet me dio la vuelta y quedamos mirándonos a la cara. Instintivamente, me abracé a él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Te quiero – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, túmbate. – dijo Emmet, llevándome hacia la cama. Él se tumbó a mi lado. Me quedé dormida en el momento en que sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Me desperté cuando ya era de día. Me di cuenta de que Emmet me había tapado con la famosa manta. Pero ésta vez no la tiré, sino que me envolví en ella, levantándome de la cama con dificultad, tropezándome con la manta.

- Parece que tu chica ya está en pie – dijo una voz conocida de mujer, demasiado conocida.

- Es la primera vez que se despiertan aquí. Normalmente las echas en cuanto terminas con ellas – dijo otra voz de mujer con una risita. Otra voz conocida.

- Debe de ser buena – dijo una tercera voz que hizo que regresara a la realidad. Ésta era una voz de hombre.

- Mierda! – exclamé por lo bajo, pero pareció que todos me oyeron, porque se quedaron callados unos segundos.

Emmet entró corriendo en el dormitorio y me miró con cara de susto.

- Parece que volvieron anoche.. Me pillaron saliendo del dormitorio ésta mañana y no me dio tiempo de despertarte.

- Te arrepientes de lo sucedido? – dije en un susurro.

- Para nada. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y tu?

- No. Ha sido genial.

- Salimos? – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola.

- Será mejor que me vista antes, aunque sabrán que algo ha sucedido. – dije bajando la vista al suelo.

- Con una condición. – dijo sonriendo como tantas veces había hecho cuando me fastidiaba, pero lejos de enfadarme me quedé hipnotizada.

- Depende.

- Estoy pensando en dejar los rollos de una noche. Quiero a alguien para toda la vida. Quieres ser tu? Quieres ser la mujer de mi vida?

- Si. – dije abrazándome a su cuello y dándole un breve beso.

- Genial. Voy a por algo de ropa.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

- Que haces entrando en el dormitorio de Rose? Como se entere… - dijo Alice. Parecía asustada. Y no me extrañaba.

Emmet volvió al dormitorio con un vestido rojo, un sujetador y un tanga negros. Lo dejó sobre la cama y salió de nuevo.

Me vestí sin prisas y me preparé para lo que se avecinaba.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio y salí, encontrándome a Bella, Edward y Alice sentados en el sofá en que horas antes Emmet y yo habíamos….

Los tres se me quedaron mirando y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ninguno de ellos pareció encontrar palabras.

Emmet se acercó a mí, se puso a mi lado y rodeó su cintura con su brazo. Fue cuando Emmet me dio un beso en los labios y yo se lo devolví cuando los tres se levantaron del sofá, aun mirándonos sorprendidos.

- Te dije que lo conseguirías – dije a Edward al verle cogido de la mano de Bella.

- Si. y vosotros… bueno…

- Si. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Vais a seguir como siempre o las cosas han cambiado? – dijo Bella.

- Todo ha cambiado. – dije mirando a emmet a los ojos. _Como he podido odiar durante tanto tiempo a éste ser tan perfecto?_

- Sois novios o algo así? – preguntó ahora Alice, poniéndose a mi lado.

- Vamos a casarnos. – dijo Emmet lleno de orgullo. No recordaba haber dicho claramente que me fuera a casar con él, pero no me importaba, iba a hacerlo.

- Eso es genial. Rose, yo me encargaré de todo. Tengo muy buenas ideas. – dijo Alice cogiéndome de mano y llevándome hacia el dormitorio que compartíamos.

Miré a Emmet suplicándole ayuda, pero éste me respondió encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo. Bueno, tengo el resto de mi vida para hacerle pagar que Alice se encargara de todo.


End file.
